User talk:Dark Yuuzhan
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Dark Yuuzhan! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:Dark Yuuzhan page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 12:06, December 28, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Stubs Most of the stubs you've added are to articles that cannot be expanded any further and therefore are not stubs. — Morder (talk) 12:29, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I've removed the stub template on most of the articles the rest was removed by you, I'll be more careful next time. Dark Yuuzhan (Starfleet Intelligence) 12:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about it at all. I actually had to do a bit of checking to make sure before I said anything. It's so hard to tell when the articles are based on a single line from a display. :) — Morder (talk) 12:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Dark Yuuzhan (Starfleet Intelligence) 12:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) For future reference talk page indents should be the same indentation per user. Just like I've reset above. If you have any discussions on other talk pages that format will be expected. See s if you have any questions. — Morder (talk) 12:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Images in signatures I've removed the image from your signature, as they are not allowed here on MA. One of the prime reasons for this is that their use makes it almost impossible to actually discern where images are properly used on the wiki. Thanks. -- sulfur 13:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC)